En Harrenhal siempre es primavera
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Tercer puesto en el Reto#47: Todo es posible en Harrenhal del foro "Alas Negras., Palabras Negras"] Cersei y Catelyn son tan diferentes como la noche y el día, pero comparten tantas ideas como la luna y el sol.


Hola, Cupcakes :3

Mirad y no tengáis esperanzas, me la he liado con esta cosa. Eran muy pocas palabras para todo lo que deseaba contar y demasiadas para lo que termine contando. Al final serán ustedes quienes me envíen a la pira.

¿De dónde me ha salido la idea? No sé, pero este fic participa en el** Reto #47: Todo es posible en Harrenhal**. Y yo, bueno yo lo uso de pretexto para lo de siempre, imaginar más de la cuenta. El título me lo prestó el capítulo "En Praga siempre es primavera" de un libro que edita el señor George R. R. Marin: **Wild Cards IV: El viaje de los ases. **En general el tema de la historia me recordó al torneo de Harrenhal, así que por eso lo escogí. Los versos que acompañan la historia pertenecen al poema "Las enfermedades del alma".

* * *

_Nada, nada es mío, ni el título, ni los versos y mucho menos los personajes. Esos son de Carrie Vaughn, Juan Manuel Roca y George R. R. Martin respectivamente._

* * *

**EN HARRENHAL SIEMPRE ES PRIMAVERA**

...

_Me da Sur,  
__Mucho Sur, oír tu silencio  
__Que acompasa la música  
__Con su discreta percusión._

_Me da mar  
__La bailarina que suelta en el tablado  
__El oleaje de sus pasos._

—Mi reina.

—Lady Stark.

Entre todos los años que separaban ese momento del torneo de Harrenhal, Cersei podía enumerar la cantidad veces que el corazón se le había paralizado de tal manera, cero. Constató en su memoria que solo dos personas habían logrado eso con solo su presencia: el príncipe con cabellos de plata que había fallecido y la otra, la señorial Catelyn Tully, con sus ondas color caoba refulgiendo contra un sol casi invernal.

Falsa primavera. Así recordarían aquel torneo que se ofrecía en los salones que Harren el Negro había construido y donde su vida fue consumida por fuego de dragón. Cersei lo sabía, pero no tenía miedo —eso le decía a los demás y trataba de pensar ella—, por lo cual reprimió el temblor que tuvo al enterarse de que Jaime era el nuevo Guardia Real de Aerys II Targaryen y que en ese momento iba hacia la Fortaleza Roja para custodiar a la reina.

—¿Cómo has podido dejarle, padre? —Había exigido con altanería, sacudiendo su melena dorada.

—Yo no le he dejado —respondió éste brevemente, pasando por alto su falta de respeto—, él ha decidido llevarme la contraria y aceptar el ofrecimiento del rey. No soy responsable por sus estupideces.

—Hazlo regresar.

—No puedo.

La respuesta de su padre fue fulminante y la rabia que la cegó oscureció por completo un día en que el sol brillaba y los bardos no hacían más que alabar la belleza de todas las mujeres que se paseaban cerca del lugar donde competían. Ella no tuvo ojos ni oídos para eso, ni para la charla de sus doncellas o la competición a caballo que se llevó a cabo al final de la tarde. Solo podía pensar en lo egoísta que había sido su hermano al irse hacia Desembarco cuando su padre ya había dicho que no sería más la Mano del Rey.

—Maldito idiota, se fue sin preguntar. —Para Cersei los planes de su hermano estaban claros: ser Guardia Real lo mantendría cerca de ella, pero no ahora que su padre había decidido separarse por completo de su cargo.

Arrastró el vestido de seda myriense sobre sus hombros y constató su imagen en el espejo. Era tal y como lo había sido siempre, con su perfil agudo, su piel clara y sus ojos verde hierba, todo creando un espectáculo perfecto y seductor. ¡Y el príncipe se había atrevido a rechazarla! Rozó la tela verde oliva con la punta de sus dedos para simular una caricia furtiva y sonrió, era hermosa y joven, la mujer más bella de Poniente según las palabras de todos quienes la conocían, podía tener a quien quisiera.

Bajó a la cena esgrimiendo una fría sonrisa como plan para ahuyentar y cautivar al mismo tiempo. Era su deber asistir al evento y comportarse con propiedad, cabía esperar eso de la hija de la Mano, el único contratiempo radicaba en que ella no quería ver a nadie ni tener que fingir interés en la charla insulsa que el protocolo exigía. Saludó formalmente a todos y buscó un lugar en la mesa principal, evadiendo el sillón inmediato al lado de su padre optó por ir hasta el lado derecho de su tío Kevan.

La cena dio inicio con prontitud y todo el salón se convirtió barbullo agobiante que subía cada vez más de tono. Mace Tyrell conversaba animadamente con todo aquel que se acercaba a su mesa y no dejaba de pedir vino, su padre hablaba con brevedad con su tío, la observaba de reojo algunas veces y compartía miradas poco afectivas con el Rey, que presidía el estrado junto a Lord Whent. El príncipe no dejaba de lado a su mujer mientras conversaba con Jon Connintong, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar el mal humor de Cersei.

«Si el rey hubiera dicho que sí, sería yo quien estuviera ahí». Volteó la vista fastidiada, solo para encontrarse a una muchacha de cabello caoba dirigiendo una mirada cortante al otro lado de la sala.

—Al menos no soy la única con un mal día —pensó en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de la recién llegada.

—Mi prometido no se comporta como esperaba. —Estirando una mano señaló a los norteños del otro lado, el mayor de ellos (que se llamaba Brandon), hablaba demasiado cerca con una muchacha del servicio.

—No hay otra cosa más que esperar de un hombre —suspiró cansada, dándose cuenta de que nunca había visto a Jaime coquetear con una chica.

—Sí, eso creo.

La mirada de la muchacha se tornó desolada al contestar, optando por sentarse erguida y estoica para ocultarlo un poco. Desde ese ángulo ofreció a Cersei la manera de juzgarla como solía hacerlo, con toda la altanería que una chica de alta cuna podía ofrecer luego de saberse más bella que la gran mayoría, solo que encontró a otra igual, una chica presta a casarse, con ademanes cuidadosos y vestidos escogidos para impresionar. Unos ojos celestes que imitaban al cielo de la primavera y una cascada de cabellos como fuego eran las cosas que llamaban la atención.

—Soy Cersei Lannister.

—Y yo Catelyn Tully.

Continuaron la cena en el más completo silencio entre ellas, intercambiando nada más que las frases de rigor sobre lo bueno del banquete, lo excelente del salón y la hospitalidad que ofrecía Harrenhal a pesar de su historia. Del otro lado de la mesa, la familia de Catelyn se tomaba todo con naturalidad y pasaban por encima del turbio humor que ésta esparcía inconsciente con el pésimo comportamiento de su prometido.

Al terminar el banquete los siervos levantaron las mesas, dando un mayor espacio para la danza, los músicos y los espectáculos. Un grupo de trovadores se instaló en un rincón y regaló durante la velada rimas especialmente diseñadas a petición de cualquier señor borracho, varios músicos tomaron un pequeño estrado dando vida al salón, auspiciados por estos las parejas no tardaron en salir a la pista, mientras los bufones y saltimbanquis daban espectáculos por todos lados. Cersei se vio inmersa en un lugar donde no quería, pero debía estar.

—Mira, Catelyn, Brandon viene hacia aquí. —La menor de las hermanas Tully mencionó el hecho como un gran acontecimiento, otorgando una sonrisa pesada y casi fingida a su hermana.

—Ya veo —contestó Catelyn, armándose con una cortesía mil veces ensayada para recibir al hombre de aspecto fiero que fue a pedirle el primer baile.

Cersei no lo consideró feo, pero tampoco lo encontró dentro de sus preferencias, a ella le gustaban con más aires de monarquía, no tan salvajes. Varios caballeros, herederos y lores de distintas casas se ofrecieron a acompañarla a la pista y ella los desechó entre falsos cumplidos, aludiendo un inexistente dolor de cabeza y sueño por el reciente viaje. Observó a su padre hablar con Hoster Tully, el padre de Catelyn, y con Jon Arryn, el señor del Valle. Por lo que sabía eran viejos conocidos, aunque eso no justificaba el que Lord Tywin se desenvolviese con tanta naturalidad entre ellos, llegando incluso a tolerar bromas sin necesidad de que le agradasen, para asombro y miedo de su hija.

El rey los miraba a todos con saña y al sorprenderla mirándolo a él, clavó en ella unos ojos tan fríos y desdeñosos que rápidamente dio dos pasos atrás y trató de huirle. Recuperó el dominio sobre si misma al encontrarse con que su padre devolvía la mirada al rey y éste bufaba por lo bajo. Los Lannister no se dejaban amedrentar por nadie, ni siquiera los reyes tenían derecho a hacerlos correr.

—El rey no tiene muy buen humor. —Catelyn se veía menos agria después del baile, las mejillas encendidas y la sonrisa que bailaba en su boca acentuaban aún más el color profundo de sus ojos—. Ha observado a nuestros padres con el ceño fruncido por un buen rato.

—El rey está loco —susurró Cersei rápidamente—, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero nadie se lo dice a la cara.

No tenía ni idea de porque le decía eso precisamente a ella, solo quería fastidiar de alguna manera para sacarse la perspectiva horrible que le esperaba en casa sin Jaime y con su padre echando humo gracias a Aerys.

—Siempre es mejor saber lo que se espera que estar ciego ante ello. —Eso sonaba como el precepto que una septa diera a su pupila, Cersei conocía la mayoría, pero no se esforzaba mucho en practicarlos. Excepto el de la cortesía. _La cortesía es el arma de una dama_.

—¿Lo dice por el rey o por su futuro esposo? —preguntó para incordiar, alguien debía sentirse igual de mal que ella, y si la chica quería hacerse la sociable, ¿quién mejor que ella para aterrizarla a la realidad? Además estaba ansiosa por conocer un poco mejor a su compañera, se veía tan regia y bien plantada.

—Creo que por ambos. —Le respondió estoicamente, fijando sus ojos en ella.

—Una verdadera pena.

—No tanta como hacerse ilusiones con un príncipe y luego ser rechazada.

—Está bien, empatamos.

Amabas soltaron una risa tonta, de esas que solo vienen como un alivio para la tensión.

—La verdad es que el príncipe parece una niña con ese cabello largo y plateado.

—El tuyo es como un salvaje del otro lado del muro, grandote y queriéndolas cazar a todas.

—No es tan malo, solo un poco juguetón —comentó Catelyn un poco más seria—. Al menos no es un viejo, y tiene interés en las mujeres. No puedo imaginar que me comprometiesen con un alguien que pudiese morir durante la noche de bodas.

—Debes dar gracias a que tienes un compromiso. —La declaración de Cersei iba con toda sinceridad—. Mi padre no ha querido comprometerme con nadie y no sé la razón, aunque mejor para mí mientras al final consiga algo bueno.

Hablaban sin perder de vista el salón, una al lado de la otra. Comentaron los pormenores de los dos días que llevaba el torneo, sobre el banquete y los chismes que circulaban entre las sirvientas y los escuderos. Se reprendieron mutuamente por lo que consideraban idioteces y luego se unieron en carcajadas al encontrar muchas similitudes en sus historias y en su carácter. A pesar de que Catelyn era más reflexiva y Cersei una mecha esperando oportunidad, congeniaron ante la burla de imaginar cómo hubiese sido el matrimonio de sus hermanos, Jaime y Lysa, de haberse llevado a cabo.

Cuando dos de los hijos de Lord Whent se acercaron para invitarlas a bailar hicieron riña mutua por demostrar sus habilidades dancísticas, causando aplausos y risotadas en la esquina del salón donde se apiñaban algunos de los más jóvenes. Hasta que el rey se había levantado ceñudo, alegando que era impropio de dos señoritas como ellas hacer cabriolas para llamar la atención.

—¿Con esto era que planeabas casar a mi hijo, Tywin? —Que le digieran aquello fue demasiado para Cersei, sobre todo al provenir de esa mano huesuda con garras como garfios—. No tienes ahí más que una niña malcriada, igual de prepotente que su padre.

—Mis disculpas, mi rey —dijo con sequedad, saliendo inmediatamente del salón. La rabia hervía en ella y no pudo hacer más que clavar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos hasta que sintió la piel romperse.

«Y el idiota de Jaime ahora debe protegerle.»

* * *

_Me da noche  
__La tinta derramada por descuido  
__En el mantel de la tarde_

_Me da nieve  
__El llanto de una niña  
__Que rompe el silencio de la madrugada._

Lyanna Stark había causado un alboroto la sexta mañana del torneo al salir montada a caballo con la ropa de su hermano menor. Catelyn y Cersei observaban desde un balcón las discusiones que se sucedían en el patio por causa de la muchacha, ambas compartían opiniones frívolas sobre el tema y lo que en verdad les divertía eran las risotadas de Robert Baratheon sobre su prometida.

—Ves Ned, esa chica es oro —decía, apoyándose en el segundo de los Stark para no caer por causa de la emoción—. Cuando la vi cabalgando de espaldas pude jurar que era Benjen, incluso la llamé pensando que era él.

—¿Estás seguro que era su disfraz, no se trataría más bien de tu borrachera?

Observaron a los dos hombres sonreír estúpidamente y empujarse el uno al otro hasta entrar de nuevo en el castillo. Ambas los creían unos chiquillos quisquillosos y raros, no se parecían en nada a los demás asistentes del banquete. Lord Baratheon, aunque fácilmente hubiese podido entrar y ganar, se había negado a participar en las justas y solo hizo gala de sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de siete contra siete. El chico norteño no había querido participar en nada.

—Bueno, se acabaron los entretenimientos de la mañana —señaló Catelyn, girándose para encarar a su nueva amiga.

—Sí, eso veo. Ahora empezaran las justas y habrá que maltratarse el trasero viendo a todos esos chicos jugar a la guerra. —Hizo un ademán molesto con la mano, como si los considerara bastante tontos—. ¿Quién crees que gane? ¿Arthur Dayne?

—Posiblemente, ha ganado muchos de los torneos en los que ha participado y es el mejor Guardia Real de la historia, los demás son _niños del verano_.

Cersei dejó escapar una risita traviesa, como su acabara de descubrir algo interesante. Los últimos días habían sido divertidos solo porque los habían pasado juntas, demostrando ser las perfectas señoritas en espectáculos, cenas y fiestas de té de las señoras. Aunque el bochornoso episodio de la primera noche seguía atormentando al ego de Cersei.

—No estamos en las mejores condiciones para decir quiénes y qué son niños del verano.

—Es cierto.

Tomadas del brazo caminaron lo que hizo falta para tomar el desayuno, mientras discutían acerca de Lyanna Stark y su comportamiento. Mientras Catelyn opinaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera, mientras mantuviese esto lejos de ojos ajenos, Cersei se debatía entre lo impropio y lo interesante que le parecía el empoderamiento de la chiquilla. Aunque ambas de pequeñas habían tenido su acercamiento con la lucha; Cersei disfrazándose de Jaime y Catelyn jugando con su tío y los escuderos, era una rareza para ambas contemplar su vida sin muchos de los preceptos que sus respectivas septas les habían inculcado.

—Me hubiese encantado que mamá me diera su opinión —comentó Cersei, vacilando un poco en mencionar a la única mujer que Tywin Lannister había amado, pensó que el solo mencionar su muerte por causa de Tyrion era demasiada mención del pequeño monstruo—, ella se reía bastante cuando Jaime y yo intercambiábamos lugares y nadie lo notaba. —En medio de su propia pena recordó que Catelyn carecía también de madre—. ¿Tu madre murió cerca a la fecha de la mía, verdad?

—Sí, fue un par de años después del nacimiento de Edmure. Mi padre la lloró mucho, después se volvió un poco solitario, sabes.

—Mi padre igual, todo el mundo dice que solo la amó a ella.

—Siempre me he preguntado que se sentirá compartir tu vida con alguien que te amé y a quien ames.

Un silencio aplastante se instaló entre ambas, recordándole a Cersei que las vidas de ambas eran simplemente una extensión de la de todas las mujeres anteriores a ellas, destinadas a casarse, engendrar hijos e hijas, enviar a estos a la guerra y a estas a un buen matrimonio.

Estiró la mano hasta rozar el azul profundo de la tela myriense en el vestido de su amiga, siendo acogida inmediatamente por los dedos largos de la señorita Tully. Un apretón silencioso y una corriente eléctrica a través del cuerpo fueron lo último que tuvo de Catelyn antes de que ésta corriera para alcanzar a su padre, que amistosamente la llamaba desde la puerta del comedor.

Horas más tarde estaba esperando ansiosa volver a verla, para hablar de cualquier cosa o solo sentarse juntas un rato. Lo único que deseaba era que sus ojos color turquesa se escandalizaran por algo y luego rieran, que le dijera que era una atrevida cuando mencionaba cosas impúdicas, pero más que todo deseaba poder sujetar su mano una vez más para no sentirse herida y sola por su condición. Sí, porque si algo hería a Cersei era ser mujer y no poder tomar las riendas de su vida como podía hacerlo su hermano, «Aunque él sea un maldito estúpido que no sabe tomar decisiones». Con Catelyn podía dejar de fingir que era feliz en todos los aspectos, porque ella sabía lo que era ser mujer e ir tras ideales caprichosos. Por lo que sabía, la hija mayor de Hoster Tully había asumido todos los deberes de su madre cuando ésta faltó, por lo que conocía de primera mano lo difícil e intrínseco que resultaba el mantener un castillo, una familia y una reputación.

Y Cersei se quejaba cuando las más mínimas cosas pasaban en su vida, ¿pero no era culpa de su padre el creer siempre que cualquier cosa la conseguiría estirando la mano?

—Te parece a tu padre. —El comentario la sacó de sus dudas existenciales, regalándole la imagen de quien era la causa de estas.

—Espero que eso sea un cumplido.

Catelyn rió y se sentó a su lado. Las cámaras que le había asignado en la Torre del Miedo eran unas de las mejores en el castillo, a pesar del nombre que llevaba la morada, el alojamiento de la familia Tully no quedaba muy lejos, por lo que agradecía. Lo único malo era que debía cruzar el puente de piedra para llegar a la Torre de la Pira Real, por lo que su agua para el baño siempre llegaba más fría de lo que deseaba.

Ofreció a su amiga uno de los pastelillos de limón que habían traído para el té de la tarde, ella se lo comió con avidez, comentando entre mordisco como robaba los limones que venían de Dorne de las cocina de Aguasdulces. Ella no escuchaba, se limitaba a contemplar los movimientos gráciles y protocolarios que utilizaba Catelyn aunque no los necesitaba, se preguntó dubitativamente si ella hacía lo mismo, repetir sin darse cuenta cada uno de sus ensayados tratos de lady. En Catelyn se amoldaban bien, porque era una mujer de rostro amable y mirada profunda, bella, pero no especialmente sensual…

«¿Sensual, Cersei? Porque pensarías que una chica es sensual.»

Tal vez porque reparaba en esa boca dulce y roja, en esa sonrisa confusa que acompañaba a una expresión interrogativa.

—¿Por qué me ves así, Cersei?

—No es nada, solo pensaba en cosas tontas, ya sabes, sueños de niña del verano. Cuentos de hadas y esas cosas.

—Cersei Lannister haciendo castillos en el aire. No suena muy coherente, la verdad.

Atrevidamente pasó una mano por la mejilla de Cersei, en un gesto que simulaba ser gracioso, pero enfatizo lo prohibido del pensamiento de que ésta llevaba tiempo repasando. Se miraron con sorpresa un segundo y después volvieron a sus posiciones de costumbre, una al lado de la otra, sin nada más que las vaporosas faldas rozándose tímidamente.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —preguntó Catelyn con soltura luego de unos minutos de silencio—. Harrentown no está muy lejos y si la primavera está llegando los campos deben estar haciéndose verdes y hermosos.

—Suena mejor que sentarnos a ver como Sir Arthur y Sir Barristar derriban a todo el mundo. Deberíamos apostar a su favor.

—Lamento decirte que yo no puedo, Brandon me ha pedido una prenda y se la he dado. Apostar contra él me haría quedar muy mal.

Fingió un mohín de enojo, causando la risa aguda de Catelyn.

—Vamos, deja de hacer el tonto. Si quieres salir de aquí es mejor hacerlo antes de que nuestros padres nos sienten de nuevo en ese palco por horas.

Después de pedir que alistaran los caballos, se lanzaron a la aventura disfrutando del cálido abrazo del sol. Una escolta de cuatro hombres iba tras ellas, charlando animados por las proezas que se llevaban a cabo en las justas.

Cersei solo podía ver el refulgir carmesí del cabello de Catelyn contra el sol de la tarde, una fantasía de ojos azules como el mar y sonrisas que se contagiaban. Pronto se topó con que estaba siendo sujeta al mismo tipo de escrutinio, una mirada astuta entre cientos de risueñas carcajadas.

Bajaron hasta el pueblo para comprar frutas exóticas venidas desde el otro lado del mar y que los mercaderes del Valle siempre dejaban allí antes de continuar su viaje hacia el resto del continente. Admiraron a sus guardaespaldas hacer muestras de habilidad en la plaza del pueblo, y rieron con descaro al ver como uno de ellos perdía el pie en el borde de una poza y caía sobre su casco. Las mujeres del pueblo que no habían sido contratadas en el castillo, se apiñaban en las puertas y ventanas, dejando sus deberes, para admirar como ambas guiaban a paso discreto sus monturas por las planas calles.

Ya que no era un lugar muy grande, en poco tiempo habían recorrido todo el lugar. Era un pueblo tan lúgubre como el castillo que los vigilaba y sus gentes parecían seguir la misma regla, quienes no volteaban a mirarlas se encorvaban siniestramente haciendo parecer que temían a algo. Los olores que predominaban eran el del pescado y los panes. Cersei agradeció ver que entre los barrios no había una gran diferencia, puesto que la desigualdad de posiciones sociales en Desembarco creaba un olor nauseabundo que la hacía retroceder nada más salir de la Fortaleza Roja.

«Y tampoco hay niñitos sucios corriendo desnudos por todas partes».

—En Aguasdulces solo tenemos el castillo, ningún pueblo ni gran ciudad cerca.

Aprendió también que en Aguasdulces los jóvenes jugaban a los besos en el bosque de los dioses, que los chicos esperaban junto a los árboles mientras las chicas elegían a quien querían besar. Ella nunca había hecho eso, sus besos y su cuerpo le habían pertenecido solo a su hermano, pero no creyó necesario mencionárselo a su amiga. En su lugar sonrió y habló de Lannisport y la playa junto al risco donde ella y Jaime habían aprendido a nadar.

De camino a Harrenhal bajaron de sus caballos para caminar entre un campo de flores rojas que crecía a la orilla del lago, el Ojo de los Dioses se veía apacible, con apenas algunas esquirlas de hielo cerca de su isla central.

—Me agrada. Aquí no huele mal.

Catelyn tomó varias de las flores e hizo un ramo, los pétalos carmesí se veían opacos contra el rojo centelleante de su cabello al sol.

—Y las flores se mantienen frescas, ojala duren toda la temporada.

—Si es que la temporada dura.

—¿Todos los Lannister son así de pesimistas?

—Solo las mujeres, creo. Los hombres lo tienen fácil, son ellos quienes heredan todo el oro de la montaña.

—Tú querías casarte con un príncipe, no me parece que tus expectativas puedan ser pesimistas. Muchos otros esperaran casarse contigo, quizá hombres que hagan hazañas mayores a las del príncipe.

«No me casaré con un príncipe, ni con un señor.»

_Te casarás con el rey. Reina serás... hasta que llegue otra más joven y más bella para derribarte y apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido. _La figura de Maggy la rana bailoteó frente a sus ojos por un momento, con sus ojos amarillos llenos de horribles predicciones.

—Tampoco estaría mal que te enamoraras de alguien más. —dijo Catelyn, al interrumpir sus pensamientos, poniendo las flores rojas en su mano. No había rastro de sonrisas en su rostro, simplemente su cara de mujer noble y comprometida, pero el roce de sus dedos fue lento y caliente contra los suyos.

Los guardias empezaban a llamarlas.

* * *

_Me da viento  
__Escuchar de tus labios  
__La palabra lejanía_

_Me da grieta  
__Saber que soy sueño  
__Un ruido de pisadas en la casona del mundo._

El último día del torneo Catelyn ya era una constante en su vida, una figura de cabellos rojos y ojos azules haciendo gala del emblema de su casa. En general no habían pasado de ser lo que debían ser, compañía durante los torneos, vitoreando ambas a los caballeros y señores que contaban con su admiración, cenas con chistes acerca de los comensales, bailes interminables con sorbos de vino y hombres pidiendo su favor para bailar. Y, cuando caminaban solas o nadie las veía, dos muchachas cuyas manos se encontraban a medio camino y entrelazaban sus dedos. Hablando largo y tendido sobre sueños rotos y destinos oscuros.

Esperaban ver algo sorprendente ese día. Desde la breve aparición del Caballero del Árbol Sonriente y el consecuente ataque de ira del rey, ninguna de las dos había estado interesada en el torneo.

—El príncipe Rhaegar y Barristan Selmy.

—Tu principito va a caer del caballo, Cersei.

—Te recuerdo que él derrotó a tu salvaje y a Arthur Dayne.

—Arthur Dayne se dejó ganar.

—¿Qué decís, señoritas? —preguntó Jon Arryn, sentándose tras ellas, al lado de Hoster Tully—. ¿Interesadas en apostar algo?

—Lamento decirte que mi hija tiene prohibido apostar mi dinero. —Tywin Lannister dejó caer su peso con fuerza sobre el asiento que le esperaba. En el palco más alto, el rey le seguía con una mirada agria—. Aunque por ser un combate tan honorable: ¿Cuánto tienes Jon?

—¿Cuánto de Roca Casterly vas a donar tú?

—Quinientos dragones, lo que vale un viaje de tu casa a la mía.

—Hecho. Yo voy por nuestro actual heredero al trono.

—Yo me uno. —El vozarrón que interrumpió venía del señor de Bastión de Tormentas, sentado en el palco de al lado, junto a los Stark—. Creo que Ser Barristan puede con el chico Targaryen.

Cersei pasó por alto la apuesta, sobre todo cuando su padre dio la razón al muchacho. Cuchicheó a Catelyn por lo bajo el conocido chiste sobre lo que defecaba su padre, mencionando que de perder solo habría que esperar a que fuese al baño.

Los competidores hicieron su aparición en la lisa, sus armaduras lustradas y perfectas. La primera lanza fue igual para ambos, rota a la altura del pecho. En el segundo intento las dos armas chocaron entre ellas y no tocaron ni al príncipe ni a su guardia.

Todos los presentes hacían ruido para animar cuando la tercera lanza fue entregada por los escuderos. La mano de Catelyn tocó la suya, ella también lo podía sentir, algo debía ir mal, muy mal, cuando el caballo de Barristan Selmy emprendió el galope con mayor fuerza de lo acostumbrado y el príncipe solo debió poner su mano en el ángulo correcto para desmontar al hombre sin esfuerzo.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. La multitud entera se puso en pie para felicitarlo.

Ella también lo iba a hacer, hasta que sintió el tirón de su manga. Catelyn señaló al rey. El hombre no se veía feliz por su hijo, ni siquiera orgulloso de ver a su casa triunfar, una mueca grande y fea se extendía por su boca recordando el gesto de probar un limón demasiado ácido. Lord Whent daba las felicitaciones y ninguna de las dos escuchaba, Cersei lo sabía porque estaba apretando la mano de Catelyn tan fuerte como podía.

Podía ser que, al no haber estado interesada de verdad en el torneo, pudiera apreciar con mayor facilidad lo que sucedía alrededor. Junto con Catelyn había pasado por alto lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, hundiéndose en su propia burbuja de comodidad, ahora que se les acercaba el final enfrentaba las cosas que los demás no. El príncipe no miraba a su esposa, el príncipe buscaba algo en su lado de la arena. El príncipe tomó la corona de rosas invernales y cabalgó hasta el palco de los Stark. Lyanna estaba sorprendida, Brandon enojado y Lord Stark se había levantado y desaparecido.

—Eso no tenía por qué suceder —susurró Catelyn, mirando a la elegante Elia Martell no perder la compostura y mantenerse alegre.

—No, no tenía.

Más tarde lo escuchó más claro aún, cuando comía. Una cena de la victoria donde los de baja casta brindaban hasta reventar y los de alta cuna se regalaban miradas sombrías.

—Ese maldito Rhaegar —escuchó murmurar a Robert Baratheon con un par de copas encima.

—Déjalo Robert —decía el joven Stark que siempre estaba a su lado—, no vayas a causar una guerra por esta tontería.

—¿Tontería?

—Sí, una tontería.

No escuchó mucho más que un gruñido y unos pasos cada vez más pesados alejándose en dirección al interior. Estrellas plateadas titilaban discretamente sobre ellos con una inmensidad arrolladora, pero nadie parecía apreciar tan amable gesto de la naturaleza.

A su lado, Tywin Lannister parecía esculpido en piedra, con sus penetrantes ojos de esmeralda aguijoneando la multitud que iba de un lado para otro. Ella misma no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a sentir la helada presencia de esa mirada en su dirección. Solo Catelyn le calmaba, un poco, tomando su mano debajo de la mesa y acariciando sus dedos con lentitud. Sentada a su derecha, y encarnada en una discusión romanticona con su prometido, era lo más normal que había visto hasta el momento.

Se quedó un rato allí, escuchando las conversaciones y viendo a la gente ir y venir. Brandon Stark le deba copa tras copa Catelyn, conversando con modales suaves y complacientes. A pesar de llevar también perdido su registro sobre el licor, Cersei entreveía lo que tramaba, así que actuando para su diversión decidió que debía interrumpir aquel plan.

—Brandon. —Le llamó con gracia, acercándose por sobre el hombro de su amiga—. Tengo un horrible presentimiento de que me caeré en picada si me levanto de aquí, creo que me he pasado de copas. ¿Podrías llamar a algún buen caballero que me acompañase a mis aposentos?

Quizá era un tonto, o quizá creía que trataba de ayudarle con sus planes, porque le regaló una sonrisa amable y se levantó pidiendo permiso.

—¿No es una encanto, Cersei? —La borrachera no estaba en auge, por lo menos podía articular palabras de manera convincente.

—Es un idiota. Vamos.

Haló de ella con fuerza. Imaginarse la cara del norteño al verlas desaparecidas del banquete luego de tanto esfuerzo para tener a Catelyn con la guardia baja, se le antojaba como la mejor de las travesuras. Antes de darse cuenta, claro, de que el vino que ella había bebido también hacia efecto.

Con el frío de la noche golpeando su cara por la carrera, Cersei dio un traspié y se encontró con que era divertido. Estaba borracha y acabada de robar una novia. Se rió con ganas, corriendo hacia los pasillos interiores de la fortaleza sin soltar la mano temblorosa que reía con ella. No supo por cuanto tiempo soltaron carcajadas y dejaron a sus pies vagar sin sentido entre esa mole de piedra quemada y fantasmas errantes, solo sabía que le gustaba el calor de la mano de Catelyn, su cabello rojo chorreando en su propio hombro cuando se recostó contra ella.

El camino de risas las llevó hasta un lugar sin salida, un pasillo que terminaba abruptamente con una pared firme y gruesa. Por un momento se le ocurrió que era un truco y no había ninguna pared, que alguien jugaba con ella como juega un escritor con los personajes sobre los que escribe. Volteó a mirar Catelyn para comunicarle su idea, pero una muralla azul mar le impidió formular palabras.

—Me gustan tus ojos, Cersei. Me recuerdan el color de las praderas en primavera, ojala siempre fuera primavera.

Ojala siempre fuese primavera, siempre hubiese un torneo en Harrenhal y ella pudiese besarla como lo hacía. Enterrar los dedos entre ese fuego enloquecedor mientras sentía esos labios jugar con los suyos era aterradoramente seductor, tóxico para todos sus sentidos. Tembló fuerte al juntar su cuerpo tanto como podía al de Catelyn, sintiendo estorbosos todos los aditamentos que generalmente consideraba imprescindibles. Estaba mareada por el licor y por el calor que despedía ese beso, no podía encontrar más a que aferrarse que a ese cuerpo que la llevaba lentamente al total delirio.

Dio dos pasos, tratando de encontrar una pared en la cual contrarrestar todas las mariposas que trataban de alzar vuelo con su cuerpo. Solo que alguien más ya había ocupado el nicho al fondo del pasillo.

—¡Catelyn! ¡Catelyn! —Antes de poder ver la cara de quien había estado junto a ellas, la voz chillona de Lysa Tully, a coro con la de Brandon Stark obligaron a ambas a separarse la mayor distancia posible.

Simularon estar sobrias, aunque más allá de poder mantenerse en pie nada podían hacer.

—Hay que irnos —dijo Lysa, estaba apurada y parecía asustada—. El rey terminó de enloquecer y está pidiendo la cabeza de todos. Lord Tywin se negó a volver como Mano del Rey y él gritó que lo hacía porque planeaba derrocarlo junto con los demás señores.

Cersei observó a Brandon, llevaba la espada al cinto y el ceño semi-fruncido. «¿Será por la situación o porque impedí que desflorara a Catelyn?» Una sonrisa de superioridad cruzó por su boca sin darse cuenta.

—Tu padre pidió que fueras con tu tío. —Esta vez se dirigían a ella—. Y que no te preocuparas por tomar nada de tu cuarto.

—Capturaron a Jon Arryn.

El comentario parecía fuera de lugar, sobre todo por el tono alto e impersonal que Brandon le imprimió, solo que cuando Robert y Eddard aparecieron tras ellas todo quedo claro. Al menos para los que no estaban borrachos. Cersei necesitó años para darse cuenta del por qué el señor de Bastión de Tormentas tenía una obsesión malsana con Lyanna Stark.

—¿Cómo que lo han capturado? —La voz de Robert era una tormenta.

—Mi padre se levantó y se fue en cuanto el rey estalló en cólera. Así que Aerys pidió a Jon que los entregara a ambos, cuando todos vieron que ustedes no estaban y Jon se negó a mandar buscarlos, fue apresado y mandado a las mazmorras.

—Tenemos que ir a sacarlo, no lo podemos dejar aquí.

—Cálmate, Robert. —El miedo en la voz del joven Stark era frío—. No podemos ir tras él y que nos apresen a nosotros también.

—Escucha a mi hermanito, Robert.

Sí, Brandon estaba enojado, y no precisamente con ella. Escuchó por partes la conversación entre los hombres, estaba prestando mayor atención al rostro de Catelyn, que se ocultaba de ella con vergüenza. Pensó de pronto, en medio de la estupidización por el vino, que al día siguiente debería levantarse temprano e ir a buscar pastelillos de limón para pedirle disculpas.

—Nosotros ayudaremos a Lady Cersei a encontrar a su tío, tu llévate a Lady Catelyn y Lady Lysa, hermano —sentenció Eddard Stark, al parecer harto por alguna cuestión.

Con una mueca mareada se despidió de los tres que se quedaban, arrastrada hacia otro corredor por el hombre que un día sería su esposo y por el chico que debería asistir a su boda luego de enterrar a su hermana. Todo el tiempo estuvo tentada a mirar hacia atrás, pero lo poco de sentido común que arraigaba en su subconsciente le recordó lo impropio que eso sería. Seguramente Catelyn había dado la vuelta y marchado con propiedad, con las manos puestas delicadamente sobre su regazo, cabeza en alto y la espalda recta, caminando con lentitud, igual que ella, para ocultar su estado. Se vería como siempre, una dama perfecta.

Doce años después, cuando volvía a verla, luego de que Brandon Stark muriera en batalla contra el ejército del Rey Loco que amenazaba Aguasdulces, después de que Rhaegar Targaryen se llevara a Lyanna en esa oscura noche de Harrenhal; Cersei se encontraba con que le palpitaba el corazón de nuevo y le provocaban más que nostalgia esos ojos de cielo primaveral.

* * *

La insinuación Robert/Ned es gratuita xD Frascos de fuego de dragón y similares van en los comentarios.


End file.
